


Artwork

by Dellessa



Series: Autonomy [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7. Slavery AU: Bluestreak/Twins, Bluestreak/? -Council/Noblemech Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



Bluestreak preened under the attention of the nobles. Sunstreaker had made him a piece of art, painting scrolling glyphs of poetry across his plating and setting it with precious gems. They were the entertainment, and he could not mind. It was even better than the pet shows. Everyone’s attention was on him. He knew that the paint that Sunstreaker added only enhanced the engravings already gracing his plating, and he writhed between the twins as the took him in front of the crowd. They stretched him wide and made him shout their names. They made him beg and plead for more, and it whipped the crowd around them into a frenzy. It was not long before the party around them degenerated into an orgy, and other mechs joined them on the platform. The twins made room for them, easily finding themselves in strangers arms, and Bluestreak did the same at Sideswipe’s encouraging smile. “Have fun,” the red mech mouthed. 

Bluestreak didn’t know the mech that sidled up to him and caught his lips in a heated kiss, but he pressed himself against the mech all the same. His field flared out. “Please.” 

“You don’t have to beg, little mech. I’m more than happy to please you,” the other purred.


End file.
